


A Thunder Storm in our Hearts

by BlueSnowflake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Bisexuality, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, The cheating is not between the characters, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnowflake/pseuds/BlueSnowflake
Summary: I expanded a dream of mine in a short story. I wish someone would take this as a long prompt and would write a Haikyuu!! OT4 fic (without the female character).~ ~ ~ ~After each of them took a quick shower they meet again in the common room of their suite only to have another laughing fit because of their bathrobe looks. Alex comments drily “Return of the Jedi” and Oli immediately starts humming the imperial march. Which encourages Alex and Charlotte to hum along with him. Hendrik rolls his eyes and Leo whispers to him “The dark side would call them the silly lords.”





	A Thunder Storm in our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My dream ended right after their banter in front of the hotel. The female character is a little the messy bun y/n type. I'm so sorry for that. I'm not a good writer but she came out like this and I'm unable to change it.
> 
> I based the male characters on Haikyuu!! characters. Please guess who is who and tell me in the comments. Hint: Alex is based on Kuroo Tetsurou.
> 
> I wish someone who could write better, would make this into a Haikyuu!! fic with the referenced OT4 and smut at the end. Just let me know.
> 
> Sorry for the errors. English is not my first language and this is un-betaed.

The river dividing the city flows quietly. A few fluffy clouds are floating in the blue sky. It’s a warm friday and many people sit at the riverbank to relax. They enjoy the peaceful scenery and the coolness the river provides. The tranquil atmosphere is only disturbed by the noise of the cars in the distance.

Leo sets up the gear of his sculling boat. His friend Charlotte kicks gravel in the water and looks longingly at the other people. Sitting at the river and doing nothing seemed like an even better idea than training, even if the weather was just perfect. Suddenly someone shakes her shoulder and she yelps embarrassingly loud. But the grip on her was iron and so she didn’t drop in the water. She hears a loud laugh and turns around so fast, that she is happy she didn’t get whiplash. The redhead looks in the face of her other friend Oliver. He tags along and starts to set up the gear for his own sculling boat. She follows him. “You are annoying and I don’t like you anymore.” Oliver grins and looks up to her while squatting next to his gear. “I’m happy to see you too and you love me.” She stills looks not very happy with him. “I buy you ice cream when we get back so please don’t be angry.” Leo huffs out a laugh which earns him a glare from Charlotte. “I will get my sweet revenge and it will hit you both when you least expect it. But I will take that ice cream anyway.” The guys shudder in mock fear and cry together “Oh no, we will be doomed.” The banter goes back and forth until they are ready to start the training.

They leave most of their belongings at the boathouse of their rowing club. The always prepared Leo stows a waterproof container with their wallets, phones and some energy bars in their boat.

The colours of their rowing club are black and white so they always choose sportswear in these colours to train in. Charlotte is wearing a white T-shirt she had stolen from Leo a long time ago. It’s too big but she thinks it’s comfy. Black cotton hot pants complete her look. In his usual white tank top and black baggy shorts Leo draws attention from a few girls who relax near by. He ignores them. Oliver wears a skin-tight white shirt that emphasizes his well trained upper body and black shorts which show off his muscular thighs.

After some time training they meet two guys from another rowing club training at double scull rowing. They nod at each other in greeting and exchange names while taking a short break. The newcomers, Alex and Hendrik, challenge the three friends to a friendly race which they gladly accept.

In the afternoon the wind picks up and it starts raining. They all yell at each other that there is a hotel if they follow the river another ten minutes. When they get there it’s raining cats and dogs and they secure the shells in the boathouse at the beach as fast as they can. The water looks really dangerous now with thick branches drifting down the river. The wind is unusually strong and it’s hard to breathe. The gentle weather a few hours ago seems unreal now. Together they run the stone stairs up to the hotel. At the top they stop and start laughing like mad all together. They are all drenched to the bone, freezing and utterly disheveled. Squeezing up under the small hotel porch they try to regain their breath.

Alex and Hendrik take the moment to take a closer look at their new acquaintances. They both notice that the fit bodies of their companions are perfectly showing under the wet clothes. The black haired Alex has a broad grin at his face. He points at Charlotte “Hey cutie your shirt.. uhm… has gotten a little see-through.“ “Fuck“ she yelps and crosses her arms before her chest. She knows she is blushing like crazy. She takes a closer look at the duo and envies their non revealing black boat club polo shirts. _Wow, the blonde one is a hunk and the mean guy looks like a hot rock star._ She blushes again when Alex knowingly smirks at her. _Shit!_ “Okay we can establish we are all pretty hot, even while freezing“ Alex states matter of factly. Oliver barks out a laugh and they all start giggling again. Leo grabs Charlotte's wrist and drags her to the hotel, he calls over his shoulder to the guys “Let’s get inside before we get a cold and Miss Cutie needs something to put on immediately.” “How can someone be so sweet and annoying at the same time?” she grumbles while stumbling after him.

At the check in they get towels and a blanket for Charlotte. The receptionist informs them that according to the news the storm would stay for the whole weekend and that the road to the hotel goes through the mountains and would not be safe to use in a storm like this. “I’m so sorry again, but we only have a suite ready and no double rooms available because we don’t have enough staff here right now. I hope this won’t be too much of an inconvenience for you. At least the cook got here already. So at least food won’t be a problem.” Oliver sighs in relief and his stomach growls loudly right on cue. Leo shakes his head disapprovingly but Alex sympathetically claps his back and says “I could eat a big cow right now.” Oliver nods energetically and smiles at him. “Hey you hungry wolves let’s get back to the topic.” Charlotte looks a little impatient at them and asks the receptionist “How many rooms has this suite?” “There are four rooms and two bathrooms. After you showered you can come down in your bathrobes if you would like. The other guests are at their rooms right now so that shouldn’t be a problem. We have a small shop in the backyard and you can get some dry clothes there.”  
“You are an Angel!” Leo and Charlotte yell at the same time. The others are also looking quite happy. “T-that's really not a problem” the receptionist stammers a little overwhelmed.

After they finished the check in and entered the suite Leo starts immediately assigning the rooms. “I think we all agree that Charlotte gets her own room.” Charlotte looks sheepishly. “That would be nice, sorry.” “No problem, baby” Oliver says. Alex and Hendrik look confused at each other and Alex asks Charlotte “Aren't you and your training partner a couple?” She and Leo shake their heads simultaneously. Hendrik sighs and speaks up for the first time since they met the other three. “Alex let’s take a room together. We are roommates anyway and I’m already used to your snoring.” Alex pouts and pokes his arm. “It’s not even that loud, Mr. Always-Perfect” he mutters under his breath and follows his friend into their room. Leo and Oliver snicker about them and shuffle in the other two rooms. 

After each of them took a quick shower they meet again in the common room of their suite only to have another laughing fit because of their bathrobe looks. Alex comments drily “Return of the Jedi” and Oli immediately starts humming the imperial march. Which encourages Alex and Charlotte to hum along with him. Hendrik rolls his eyes and Leo whispers to him “The dark side would call them the silly lords.” They only stop when they enter the shop where the receptionist is already waiting for them.

Leo picks white skinny jeans, a black button up, a grey shirt and black sweatpants, black shoes and some boxer shorts for himself. After this he helps Charlotte to pick some dresses, pants, a black blouse, a pair of ankle boots and a few other things. She always trusts his taste. The others pick basically the same as Leo, only differentiating in colour, because the men section of the shop is tiny. While paying the receptionist explains that the sister of the hotel director owns this shop and another boutique in the city. Charlotte and Leo decide to check it out someday because they like the style.

Back at their rooms they dress up and Charlotte blow dries her shoulder length hair. After she steps in the common room of the suite she looks a little in awe at the guys there. Leo put on the new white skinny jeans and the black button up. Alex wears black skinny jeans and a red shirt, Hendrik had also chosen the white pants but he wears a navy blue polo shirt and Oliver wears the same pants as the others in a dark grey and a skin-tight pinstripe button up. She suddenly notices how tall they all are. _They look like they would model with Leo for GQ._ Oliver is with his 1.87 meter already 12 cm taller than her and Leo’s height is 1.92 meter. Alex is only one or two centimeters smaller than Leo. But Hendrik is even a little taller. _I probably get neck pain this weekend._

When the bathroom door opens the guys look at Charlotte. She wears the grey ankle boots, black tights, a grey dress reaching to her knees and a short black cardigan. Lost in her own thoughts she doesn’t notice their eyes following her every move. Alex quietly asks Leo and Oliver “Does she know?” Leo glares a little at Alex but he smirks unimpressed. Oliver answers with a sigh “Not really. She knows she doesn’t look bad but she would never see herself as the hottie she is. She is too nice.” The other three nod in understanding.  
“Ok, we looked hot soaking in the rain, but all dolled up we could rock a red carpet” Alex says grinning at the other four. Leo and Oliver laugh at the remark while Hendrik and Charlotte blush a pretty pink at the sudden compliment. Leo looks at Alex’s smug face “You really are a honest bastard.” Alex nods “Yep, that’s me.” Charlotte decides to ignore the loudmouths and looks up at Hendrik “How do you survive with this ass?” _Wow his eyes are a really pretty shade of blue._ She giggles about the “Hey!” in the background from Alex. Hendrik smiles at her and decides to provoke the others a little and puts his arm around her shoulders “I will tell you while we eat.” With this they walk out the door and Charlotte looks over her shoulder and sticks out her tongue at the other guys. “I’m sorry is this ok?” Hendrik asks her quietly. “It did surprise me but I know, still waters run deep. But no worries you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.” Quite the opposite. She enjoys the strong and firm body at her side and being this close she notices that he smells pleasantly like herbs. “Your are very calming somehow.”  
Oliver puts his muscular arms around Alex and Leo and grins back at Charlottes retreating back. “My handsome Gentleman, give me the honour and dine with me.” 

When they arrive at the restaurant Hendrik and Charlotte already took their seats facing each other at a table which is big enough for all of them. Leo takes the seat next to Hendrik and Oliver takes the seat at the end of the table between Hendrik and Charlotte. Alex sweetly smiles at Charlotte “May I?” and points to the chair next to her. She gives him a curt nod. _His smiles could end wars and cure cancer. I have to stop blushing every time he looks at me. It’s really like a joke: a hunk, a teasing idiot, a model and a beefcake are going to a bar…_ She laughs loudly about her own thoughts. The others look surprised. Leo jokes “Your crazy is showing.” Hendrik tries to rescue her again “What do you want to order?” But the smug bastard Alex has to ruin it and blurts out “Your laugh is really lovely.” The others nod approvingly. _Why are they flirting all the time? Girl, get a grip!_ “Stop it, you all wanted to eat big mammals and I’m quite hungry myself.”  
After this they eat, make small talk, and joke with each other. Hendrik is silent most of the time but looks happy. Oliver and Alex are like long lost brothers and it’s their (not so) secret quest to drive Leo crazy. Charlotte is joking with them and feels like they all had known each other for a long time.

After dinner they lounge at the big couch in their suite. Hendrik has his long legs in Alex’s lap and looks cozy. Charlotte hasn’t paid attention and accidentally chose to sit at Alex’s other side. He has his left arm at the back of the couch behind her and his right hand strokes Hendrik’s legs. He radiates warmth and she really wants to lean against him. She resists the urge. “Leo, do you need a pillow?” Alex glances longingly at her lap. Leo nods and gets immediately comfy with his head on her thighs like he often does when they watch movies and order chinese food. Oliver takes a real pillow and sits between Alex and Charlotte at the floor while leaning his head against her legs. They watch a crappy TV show and make fun about the plot. After a while Oliver gets bored. “Hey, I think we should get to know each other with a game or something. We spend the whole evening together but still don’t know much about the others. The storm is staying anyway, so we have the time. What do you think?” The other four nod their agreement. Leo stands up to fetch some beers from the hotel bar. When he returns the game starts.

“Okay let’s make it simple. In this bowl are sheets of paper with our names. We take turns clockwise and draw a name and get to ask this person one question like how old are you or when was your first time” Oliver explains.  
Hendrik draws the first Name. “Oh Leo, how old are you.” “BORING!” Oliver and Alex yell together. Leo shrugs and answers “I’m 30. Next please.” He looks at Alex who grins and draws a name. “Ahhh Miss Cutie.” _OMG! That figures._ Charlotte rolls her eyes. “You smell sweet, like vanilla or something. Are you made of cotton candy or which perfume are you wearing?” She looks at him incredulous. “Do you think I take a perfume with me while rowing? They didn’t have any at the shop and the hotel soap smells like roses so I really don‘t know what you mean.” Leo coughs slightly and says “It’s her natural scent.” Alex looks wide eyed at him. ”True story” Oliver confirms. Hendrik can’t resist and leans over to get a whiff. “Yummy, indeed.” Charlotte's face turns a deep red and she smells at her shoulder. “I only smell my clothes. Perhaps you all got a stroke or something. I’m next so let me draw a name already.” She draws Alex’s name and sighs. At first she doesn't know what to ask him but then her eyes fell onto Alex stroking casually Hendrik’s legs. _But there is no way he is gay or in a relationship when he is flirting like this. At least I don’t think he would be THIS mean to his special someone._ “Are you bi?” He coughs a little. Oliver, Leo and Charlotte look expectantly at him. He thinks about it for a second and says smugly “Yes! But who in this room isn’t?” _That smart bastard!_ They all laugh a little embarrassed. Than Leo draws Oliver's name. “Hm, I already know your dirty secrets so can I ask you something which results in doing something, like a dare?” “I guess.” “Ok, Oli can you please kiss Hendrik for me right now?” Hendrik squeals a little and Oliver just nods and smiles at Hendrik. “Only if he allows it.” Hendrik blushes, closes his eyes but nods to everyone's surprise. Oliver presses a soft kiss against Hendrik’s plush lips and puts his hand in the blonde's neck who answers with a tiny gasp. This gave Oliver the opportunity to put his tongue in the other's sweet mouth. They explore each others caverns for a few seconds before Oliver gently pulls away. He gives Hendrik’s now red lips a last quick peck. They look a little dazed. “That was hot!” Alex and Charlotte say in unison. Leo looks very pleased with himself. It’s Oliver's turn to draw the last name which is naturally Hendrik. “Okay, Mr. Hunk you are blonde and blue eyed and looking like Thor. Why is that? Hm, sorry that was a stupid question.” Hendrik laughs quietly “No, it’s alright, my secret is… I have a swedish mother and got all the good genes apparently.” “Wow, that’s cool buddy!” Oliver shouts genuinely interested.

After this they play a few more rounds. They have one round in which they only ask about each other's jobs. Charlotte tells them that she works as a photographer for the city administration. They use her works for their magazine, website and other stuff. Leo shows them the website at his smartphone and Hendrik and Alex look impressed. After her it’s Oliver's turn and he tells excitedly how much he loves his job as a grade school teacher. Hendrik tells them about his attempt to be a police officer. He quit the training when he realized he could never use brutal force against someone. He now works as a personal trainer at a fitness center near a police station which is the reason it’s mostly frequented by police officers. He understands their work so they feel good at training with him.  
That Leo is a professional model and blogger doesn’t surprise anyone. Alex and Hendrik already recognized him but weren’t hundred percent sure so Hendrik asked him. It was the opposite when Alex revealed that he is working as an IT specialist at an advertising agency. Oliver, Charlotte and Leo couldn’t believe it. They looked doubtful at Hendrik but he confirmed it. Leo and Charlotte thought he would be a lawyer and Oliver was sure he would work as a psychologist.

They get to know that Hendrik is 32 and the oldest of the group, that Alex is a nerd who loves video games, Leo studied economics, Charlotte can’t cook and Oliver didn’t have the guts to talk to Leo at the rowing club until he brought Charlotte with him the first time. He thought Leo was too cool to hang out with him.

The next time Alex draws Charlotte's name he decides once again to tease her. “Little sweetheart it’s your turn to answer again.” Charlotte sips nervously at her beer. “How do you liked your first time?” He fakes an innocent smile and looks directly in her eyes. She sighs, Hendrik shakes his head and glares at Alex and Leo and Oliver look at her with interest. “I was 16 and had a boyfriend for a few months. I thought it was sweet how patient he was. One weekend when his parents were on a trip we had sex. It was the first time for both of us. It was clumsy and slow but it didn’t hurt very much and he fingered me to orgasm after he came with a few thrusts. So it was ok, I guess. A few month later he cheated on me with another girl and I broke up with him. Satisfied?” She looks up at Alex and thinks he would be grinning but he turns his eyes away instead. “What… ?” “It’s not my turn to answer a question” he says through clenched teeth. She looks confused at the others but Leo and Oliver just shrug and Hendrik looks a little worried at Alex. They move on to the next questions. In the next round Charlotte draws Alex’s name again. _Damn, I’m too curious for my own good. Did I make him angry somehow?_ “I have drawn Alex. So this time it is your turn.” He sighs. “Please tell us what this was? Is something wrong?” He chugs his beer and looks at his shoes. After some long seconds he starts to speak quietly “I was an asshole. Yeah, I know I still am. But back at university times I was a REALLY crappy guy. My longtime girlfriend since High School broke up with me when I was 25. I decided to make her jealous and had a lot of girlfriends simultaneously without letting them know. They found out. The seven girls came at me on the campus and slapped me, screamed at me and put a poster at the library entrance which told everyone that I’m a cheating jerk. After this every girl at the university hated me. I apologized to my ex girlfriends but understandably they couldn't forgive me. I fucked up pretty bad… and I regret so much what I did.” Alex looks like a kicked puppy and Hendrik pats his back. “Hey, you learned from your mistakes. It’s time to let go. You didn’t even sleep with a girl since six years.” “Argh, you traitor. Don’t spill my secrets Mister I-always-want-to-cuddle-with-everyone.” Hendrik is pleased to see that Alex is back to his normal self although his own cheeks must look like tomatoes. Alex glances at Charlotte. She looks serious but not disgusted. He lets out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding. “I agree with Hendrik. As long as you truly learned from your very, very dumb mistake it’s time to move on” she makes clear. “I mean I understand these girls but everyone can change.” She thinks he doesn't look crestfallen anymore and the tension seems to ease out of him. “Oh… thank you, honey. Hearing this from a girl is… it means a lot to me. But I’m sorry someone cheated on you.” He smiles gently at Charlotte and seems to hesitate but then he hugs her for a few seconds. _Hmmm, he smells like cinnamon and spicy somehow._ He enjoys the rosy blush spreading across her cheeks. Oliver coughs “Ok ladies, let’s stop with the feels. We are watching TV again! Hot Fuzz is starting any minute. I fucking love this movie!” The others don’t mind and they enjoy once again the relaxed atmosphere.

Charlotte is the first who gets sleepy. Her muscles ache after the training and her eyelids start to droop. She doesn’t care anymore and leans her head against Alex's chest. Her last sleepy thought is that he is incredibly warm and would make a good blanket. When Alex drapes his arm around her shoulder and toys with a strand of her hair she is already asleep. Hendrik looks fondly at the two of them and stifles a yawn. Leo decides to hit the pillow in his own room. He places a gentle kiss to Charlotte's forehead, throws a warning glare at Alex, whispers a good night to Hendrik and gives Oliver a small kiss on the cheek. But the teacher is too absorbed in the movie to really notice the affectionate gesture and only gives Leo a little wave. Leo chuckles to himself and pads in his room.

After the movie is over Oliver gets up and stretches his limbs. Alex enjoys the view and whispers to him “Hey sexy, can you help sleeping beauty into his bed?” He points at Hendrik. Oliver flexes his biceps and nods confident. He hoists Hendrik up and carries him princess style. He grins proudly at Alex who nods acknowledgingly and looks unashamed at Oliver's ass when he walks back into his own room.

Alex leans his head at the backrest for a moment. Than he carefully pulls his smartphone out of his pants and takes a few pictures of the pretty woman in his arms. “Thanks for the blackmail sweety” he whispers to her.Unable to resist, he lightly touches her lip with his fingertips and relishes the soft feeling. He shakes his head to regain his self control and carries her in her room. 

Charlotte wakes up to loud thunder crashing. She shivers and is happy to be inside. With the blanket around her shoulders she looks out of the window in the rain and the forest surrounding their hotel. _So the storm has gotten worse. Wait a minute. How did I got in my bed. The last thing I remember is watching movies with the guys. Did Oli carry me again? I thought I told him clearly he should just wake me._ She drinks some water and changes out of the clothing from last night. The grey dress looks wrinkly and pitiful. Charlotte puts the black skin-tight pants on she bought yesterday and her (Leo’s) white shirt that dried already. She would change into something presentable after showering. She walks barefoot into the common room and stops in the doorway. Alex is already there. He is shirtless and wears black sweatpants. He does a stretching routine and she enjoys the play of his back muscles. Yummy! Suddenly he spins around with his trademark smirk already in place. “Morning sunshine! Like what you see?” She watches his muscles ripple as he crosses the room. “Wanna touch?” She is a little mesmerised and half nods half shakes her head. He watches in amusement and snatches her hand and guides it over his abs. They sigh contentedly at the same time. He let’s her hand go but she continues with her caresses. When she traces his left side and ribs with her index finger he goes rigid. “Please don’t. I’m…” He bites his lower lip. “I’m kind of ticklish.” She looks up in his dark eyes and smiles mischievously. “Nope, I don’t think I can miss such a good opportunity.” Her fingertips wander over his skin and she can see how tensed his muscles are because he tries his best to keep still. He twitches a few times but endures it without making a noise.

The bathroom doors open at each side of the common room and a freshly showered Oliver and Hendrik walk outside. Charlotte stops with her new favourite hobby and winks at Alex. The chuckling women disappears in the bathroom on the right side. Alex looks at Oliver and Hendrik. “I’m done. She’s killing me!” He hurries to occupy the other bathroom. “What was that about?” “ No clue Oli.” “His abs are mouth-watering. Does he train with you?” “Sometimes. Besides from rowing he isn’t much into sports but he wants to compensate his long office hours.” “What a shame. I really want to visit your studio and book a session with you. Ugh, that sounded so weird. I just want to lift some weights with you, you know.” He looks nervous and picks at the hem of his shirt. Hendrik smiles at him. “Oli, I think that’s a great idea. But I won’t go easy on you.” Oliver's face lights up again. “YEAH! Awesome, I’m looking forward to this!”

Leo wakes up in the meantime and when everyone is done with their respective morning routine they eat breakfast at the restaurant. After this they are eager to do something and blow off some steam. They ask the receptionist if she has any ideas. She tells them that there is a football table in the hall on the other side and a small indoor pool in the basement. Oliver decides they would start with a competition at the football table and continue with a swim race. He bounces in the hall the receptionist showed them. The others follow him at a normal pace.  
Looking around the hall Hendrik discovers some board games in a shelf. They spend the morning with playing games and having lots of fun. Leo and Oliver are the crowned winner team at the football table. When they win their last game Leo suddenly kisses Oliver deeply. The others clap enthusiastically and Alex wolf whistles.  
While Charlotte finishes to beat Alex and Hendrik in a card game Oliver and Leo relax at the corner sofa of the room.

“Hey Leo, I always thought you wouldn’t find me attractive. I mean you are always surrounded by models anyway. Shit… you just kissed me. That doesn’t mean you think I’m hot or anything… “ Oliver groans and rubs nervously at his thighs. Leo puts his hand on Oliver's knee until he stops fidgeting. Leo takes a deep breath. “Look at you Oli. You are a cute, energetic ball of sunshine wrapped in sexy muscles. I was already eyeing you before I met Charlotte. You are normally friendly with everyone so I thought you wouldn’t really like me because you never talked to me. I’m glad that you couldn’t resist to talk to Charlotte and we became friends. A few minutes ago you just looked so happy that I had to kiss your smile.” Oliver looks stunned and Leo takes advantage of his speechless friend and kisses him again. After plundering his mouth he kisses from his left cheek to his ear and grins when he hears a soft moan. He nibbles at his earlobe and licks at the teacher's throat. “You even smell like summer... and something else.” He presses his nose in Oliver's neck. “Oranges.” Alex disturbs them as he hollers from the doorway “It’s really a turn on, but it’s dinner time already. Or was Oli the main course, Leo?” Leo throws a cushion at him but Alex ducks fast enough and follows Hendrik and Charlotte to the restaurant. Oliver laughs and kisses Leo's cheek. “Let’s go.”

At the end of their lunch Charlotte suddenly says “Oh no, fuck no! I’m really dumb.” The guys look alarmed but she shakes her head. “I forgot I don’t have a bikini. I will go ask if they have one at the shop. I meet you at the pool.” She scoots straightaway out of the restaurant. Leo mutters “Scatterbrain” and Alex suggests “She could have gone nude.“ Hendrik smacks the back of Alex’s head. They leave the restaurant to go and get their things. 

While Hendrik searches for his rowing shorts in his drawer Alex changes in his shorts and spots Hendrik’s at the foot of the bed on the floor half hidden under an extra pillow. “Hey Blondie can I get a reward if I tell you where your shorts are?” His friend looks suspiciously at him. “That depends. I don’t do something stupid. Can’t you just tell me?” Alex shakes his head. “No, I’m terribly sorry but I can’t.” The raven fakes an apologetic look. “But.. I promise it’s not something crazy. I hope at least.” “You hope? Oh holy shit, just tell me. And yes, you will get your dumb reward.” “Wow, I like it when you curse.” “Alex. Tell. Me.” “Patience is a virtue.” He lifts the pillow and throws the shorts at Hendrik who catches them easily. The blonde keeps a wary eye on his friend. “Care to explain what you wish for, Mr. Shorts-Detective?” “Close your eyes, pretty please.” Hendrik sighs but complies. He hears Alex crossing the room and then something soft is touching his lips. Alex is kissing him. His best friend and roommate is kissing him. They did flirt, oh boy did they flirt. With Alex involved there is always some kind of flirting going on. But they never acted on their mutual attraction. Hendrik loops his arms around Alex’s neck and starts kissing him back. He licks in his mouth and Alex squeezes his ass in retaliation. The kiss is tender but passionate. They stop when Oliver knocks on the door to signal that they are ready to go. “Thank you for the reward, sexy! It seemed like you enjoyed it.” “Uhm… you're welcome.” Alex notices the flushed appearance of his friend and gives him another quick kiss on the nose. “I approve of the other three, too. Especially Charlotte but if you plan to pull a stunt like this on her, I will kick your ass.” Hendrik looks serious and the raven placates him by swearing that he would not do something like this without her consent.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the pool area are three other guests. An elderly couple swimming laps and a middle aged guy who naps in one of the deck chairs. The couple gets out of the pool a short while after the guys got there. They exchange a friendly greeting while the couple leaves.

“Wow the pool is amazing!” Oliver exclaims loudly and bounces in a pool chair. They hear an annoyed noise from the other guest who throws them a glare. “Sorry I didn't want to disturb you, dude” Oliver hollers to the other side of the pool. The guy looks even angrier and turns to his newspaper. Oliver shrugs. They ignore the guy and start to stretch a little. They take their marks on the starting platforms and Alex counts from three to one before they dive simultaneously into the pool. Hendrik takes first place, Oliver and Alex arrive at the same time and Leo two seconds after them. Leo and Alex get out of the pool to chill and wait for Charlotte. Meanwhile Hendrik teaches Oliver techniques for distance diving.

After another excited yell from Oliver the other hotel guest suddenly crumples up his newspaper and starts to pack his things. He stomps aggressively to the exit. In the moment he reaches for the door handle Charlotte opens the door from the inside and steps in the pool area. The door shuts closed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Everything alright?” she asks him. He checks her out and his mouth waters at the contrast between her milky skin and the black bikini with rose gold accents. He replaces his angry expression with a smile. “Hey pretty lady, no problem. But the pool is crowded with a bunch of loud assholes. Let’s get a drink at the bar and we can take a dive in the evening together.” Charlotte looks wide eyed at the stranger and then behind him to notice that the only other people in the pool area are her friends. “No, thanks. I’m acquainted with these gentleman.” she answers as polite as she can. _What a slimy guy. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at my boobs._ “You know them? I think you should get your fine ass to the bar and get to know a real man. Leave these rowdy idiots and I show you a better time.” He gets closer to her and touches her leg. Charlotte takes a step back and feels the door handle poking in her back. That is the moment Alex and Leo reaches them. Oliver gets out of the pool and Hendrik hurries to get around the pool because he just dived from one poolside to the other because he wanted to show Oliver how far he can dive. Hendrik hopes to reach them before Alex gets out of control.

“Hey asshole, don’t touch her or you will regret it.” Alex snarls at the older man. The guy looks at them and backs away when he see the murderous glare from Leo. “Oliver take Charlotte to your chair.” Leo commands without looking away from the other hotel guest. Oliver is impressed that Leo noticed him and takes Charlotte’s hand and manhandles her a little to get her out of the brawl because she is still shocked. He takes a seat and lets her sit in his lap facing in the other direction from the exit. She hugs him and he pets her hair.

“Is she your slut or what? She needs four guys to satisfy her? Because one of you isn’t good enough. That figures.” The older man laughs nastily. Alex fist instantly shoots up in a direct line to the man's nose but just in the right moment Hendrik gets Alex in a hold. “Hendrik… don’t... Let me go right now! This fucker deserves it.” “I know but you have a killer punch and I don’t want you to go to prison.” He strengthens his hold some more because Alex doesn’t stop struggling. Leo doesn’t miss the panic in the eye of the stranger who watches the furious Alex. “Hey!” Leo gets the attention from the bastard. “Leave the pool right now! And don’t come back while you stay at this hotel. If you show your face around us again we will not hold back our friend a second time and I personally hope he will kick your sorry ass in the bloody next century. I offer the same service myself.” Leo says in an icy voice and cracks his knuckles. Alex looks impressed at him and stops struggling. Hendrik sighs relieved. The old guy looks like he wants to scream something but he rips the door open as fast as he can and slams the door shut. “Oh, he has a brain cell left. I thought we could let Alex break his nose. Really sad.” Leo laughs. Alex and Hendrik look incredulous at him but then the tension drains out of them and they join in.

In the meantime Oliver did a good job in distracting Charlotte. “I like your hair Charlie. Did you know that? It’s so soft.” “You are such a charmer Oli. Your sweet smile follows Leo in his dreams.” She smiles at his blushing face. “And I like your funny and happy personality. And definitely your biceps, yeah, that too. Sometimes I want to bite them.” She grins but her face turns pink. “You are cheeky today, Charlie. Why don’t you try it now?” He flexes his arm muscles and nods in their direction. He can see her think about it, but suddenly she leans forward and nibbles at the taut flesh. She places feathery kisses all over them. He holds back a moan at a particular strong bite. “Sorry, that will leave a mark.” He looks at the bite mark and shakes his head. “No problem! Uhm, it’s embarrassing but it felt quite good actually.” “Oh, that is good to know.”

The other three join them and they decide to finally go into the pool together. Oliver stays behind and because their group is now alone at the pool he turns the speaker of his smartphone on and starts a playlist. “What do you want to listen to? Is Hip Hop okay?” He yells in their general direction. “Rock!” Alex and Charlotte scream at the same time. He winks at her and she dives underwater to hide her blush. “But I would be ok with Hip Hop too, bro. And Hendriks music taste is really boring.” Alex says. Hendrik shrugs and dips Alex under the water. He just dives a little away and laughs it off. “Pop and classical music. Are you a grandpa already?” he teases again. Leo rolls his eyes at Alex’s antics and yells “Electro please!” “Got it, bro!” Oliver finally jumps in the pool and they play some tag in the water. They have lots of fun singing to the songs and racing each other. At some point Charlotte whispers with Hendrik and he let her climb his shoulders. He likes her smooth skin on his but she yells at the top of her lungs “I'm the Queen of the world and you are my mermen army. Go swim little fishies and save the dolphins or something.” At this Hendrik has to laugh so hard that they both fell in the water which makes the others laugh in turn. A short while later Charlotte and Alex leave the pool to recover and get warm. The other three start to swim laps.

Charlotte shivers a little and tugs her towel tighter around her shoulders. “If you are freezing sweetie, please lay next to me. You will get warm in no time.” She remembers the warmth he radiated yesterday evening and climbs in his arms. She watches their feet and uses his arm as a pillow. “Please say something when your arm gets sleepy.”  
“Ok.”  
“Alex?”  
“Yes, sweetie?”  
“Thank you!”  
“Hm?”  
“Because of this guy earlier. I don’t know why I was so shocked, I could have kicked him in the balls or something.”  
“Honey, he was such an asshole. I would always help you or anyone in this situation.”  
“I'm glad you didn’t break his nose though. I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble because of me.”  
“Uhm, but you would be worth it.”  
“Real talk now, Alex, are you just flirting or… “  
“I’m attracted to you, that’s obvious, the other three are too. You are smart, funny and sweet. You believed me that I changed since college, you like rowing and have a good music taste. I only know you for a short while but I like you already. I hope we all meet each other again, after this weekend.”  
Charlotte feels the redness burning on her cheeks and his gaze on her face.  
“Ugh, I forgot that you are always so blunt. But that makes you to who you are. And you are funny too and you know since our arrival at the hotel that I think you are hot. I don’t know if you are smart though.” She grins and pokes his food with her own.  
“Hey” he pouts.  
“I think your ego is big enough. I don’t want to stroke it anymore than this.”  
“But it likes being stroked! My body likes that too.”  
She can hear that he is grinning but she still refuses to look at him.  
“I don’t doubt that. And Alex?”  
“Yes?”  
“I want to meet you too, after this weekend.”  
She finally looks in his dark eyes and is mesmerized by them. She notices his long lashes and his small wrinkles because he is smirking. Her heart is beating fast and hard. He shifts his arm and places his hand in her neck and strokes it gently with his thumb. “Is this alright?” She nods and he slowly kisses her soft lips. It feels like his lips belong there and Charlotte opens her mouth to immediately welcome his demanding tongue. It’s so sensual that she nearly gets overwhelmed. They stop the kiss to breathe properly and she notice that his cheeks are flushed. _Oh, that’s a first._ He dives in for another kiss and she nips at his bottom lip. A tiny moan escapes his lips and she moves her right hand to stroke over his abs. They kiss harder this time and it’s much more intense. The sensation bolts through him, making him weak in the knees. Thank god he is lying in a pool chair. Oh, the pool, the other guys. He gives a last peck to Charlotte's lips and whispers “Do you think the others saw us?” She giggles and nips at his earlobe and whispers in a sultry voice “Yes, and I don’t care.”  
“You make me crazy. I can’t have a boner in a public pool area. Please have mercy.”  
She giggles louder and shakes her head. She starts to yell “Hey guys do you mrhmpf…” He silences her with a hand over her mouth. She tickles his sides and he is forced to let her go. He laughs and struggles and they nearly break their chair. The others came out of the pool and Leo flings his hair back so that the cold droplets rain down on them. “Ewwww you are mean” they squeal in unison again. “I thought you needed to cool off a little, it got pretty hot in here.” She rolls her eyes and Alex groans but starts to grin smugly. “Jealous Leo?” “A little bit” he answers and stares at Charlotte's even more inviting red kissed lips. Charlotte reaches her hand out and Leo helps her standing up. “I will give you a kiss if you are the first getting ready.” “You are evil Charlie, you know I probably need the longest.” Leo whines. She shrugs and Hendrik pats his back sympathetically. They grab their things and go the exit. Leo is the first who rushes through the door and she can hear him cursing while he runs to the shower stalls, nearly tripping over his feet. The others are close behind and she goes to the women section enjoying a relaxing shower. She takes her time going to the suite where the guys already try to distract each other from getting ready. She picks out a dark green form-fitting lace dress with a black collar and black accents at the waist and the short sleeves. She walks into the common room where the guys are sitting on the couch. “And the winner is… ?”  
Leo looks depressed at his feet. He has no socks on in his dress shoes and his hair is a little wild. The rest of them are looking properly dressed. “It was Leo.” Oliver answers and Hendrik nods his head approvingly. Leo and Alex look at each other and she sees the hope in Leo's eyes. Alex sighs and says “Yes, Leo got here first.” Leo beams at him. She knows instantly that Oliver was the real winner but she also knows it was kind of a dumb thing to challenge him for a kiss. So she goes to Leo who stands up and brushes her lips over his. He pulls her closer and his hands settle at her hip. The kiss tastes minty and she smiles into it. Warmth spreads throughout their entire bodies. It’s not gentle but not fast either. His stubble is bruising her a little while his tongue plays with hers. It’s addicting. They draw away breathlessly and the others look quite satisfied with the show. She decides to make it up to Oli and Hendrik after dinner.

While they go to the hotel restaurant Charlotte notices that Leo can’t stop to smile and sometimes she meets Alex’s hungry gaze. Hendrik and Oliver link Charlotte's arms to theirs and suddenly she feels incredibly safe and just really happy. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
